Virtual-reality and augmented-reality devices have wide applications in various fields, including engineering design, medical surgery practice, military simulated practice, and video gaming. Haptic or kinesthetic stimulations recreate the sense of touch by applying forces, vibrations, and/or motions to a user, and are frequently implemented with virtual-reality and augmented-reality devices. In certain applications, haptic stimulations are desired at locations where dexterity and motion of the user cannot be constrained. Conventional haptic feedback creating devices, however, are cumbersome and therefore detract from the user experience.